Dinner for Love
by Jun-Despair
Summary: Makoto lifted his head from the food, smile never leaving his face. Ugh, remind him again why he fell for this man? The kindness was too much that Rin keep wondering if he deserved it. "It's delicious. Thanks for the food, Rin." Makoto's hand reached out to caress Rin's cheek, and the redhead leaned to the touch. (T for languages, MakoRin, Adult AU)


Cooking. Never once in his life he cooked for someone. Back then in highschool, he always went out to grab something to eat. And he doubted that his cooking skill would be as great as Haru's. That damn mackerel lover guy.

But here he is. Standing in front of his kitchen with a recipe book in his hand. His maroon colored eyes carefully scanned the page while he gathered the ingredients on the counter. His boyfriend will be home at nine, and he wants dinner to be done by that. First, lets see what he could make with the ingredients.

He could make some soup, and he got tofu. Fried tofu that is. But somehow he want something more special than the usual fried food. The redhead flipped several pages and stopped at the fish steak option. His mind wandered for a few while and he nodded. Alright, fish steak then.

Rin carefully washed the red snapper and cleaned the scales. It was pretty difficult because he's inexperienced, but he could get the hang of it sooner or later.

Once he's done with the fish, he cut the tail, fins, and head before sliced the middle into two. When he proceeded to cut the small bones, the knife sliced his thumb and he jerked his hand away, making sure that there's no blood on the fish.

"Dammit." Rin hissed and opened a cabinet to grab a band-aid. The cut wasn't deep but it sure drew some blood. His eyes glanced at the abandoned fish then he sighed. Alright, don't waste any more of his precious time, get back to work.

* * *

><p>Somehow...<p>

The fish turned into a black and smoky kind of food. The insides still white but Rin knew it was overcooked and won't taste anywhere near good. He scrunched his face in disgust. There's no way he's going to serve this as dinner. No way in hell.

At least the fried tofu looks good. And the taste was fine.

"I'm home."

Oh.. crap..

"Rin? Are you okay? What's with the burnt smell?"

"I'm fine! Don't get inside just yet! I'm cooking dinner!" The redhead dashed to put the plates on table, and arranged the dishes. It's nine already, and goddammit he didn't realized it as he was too absorbed on making the now burnt fish. "Sorry! Just stay at the sofa for a while! I will be done soon!"

"O..kay?"

He heard an answer, or more like a question? But, that doesn't matter. He placed the rice into a bowl and stepped back to look at the table. It looks fine and decent. Unfortunately, the fish cannot be eaten and he need to let it sit on the counter so he could throw it out later. "Alright, you can come to the dining room." He called out and a few seconds later, his boyfriend appeared behind the door.

"It's rare for you to cook. Is anything special happened today?" The olive haired man asked. A gentle smile plastered on his face as he took a seat across Rin.

The redhead shook his head. "Nah, just wanna change the pace. We've been eating take-outs for a while. So I wanna try to cook. Sorry for the smell, but the tofu and soup is fine. I can guarantee it."

The other male smiled and muttered 'Itadakimasu' before digging into his rice. He took a small bite at the fried tofu and chuckled. The reaction made Rin flustered at the moment, but he saw the other eating the food he made really warmed his heart.

"How is it, Makoto?"

Makoto lifted his head from the food, smile never leaving his face. Ugh, remind him again why he fell for this man? The kindness was too much that Rin keep wondering if he deserved it. "It's delicious. Thanks for the food, Rin." Makoto's hand reached out to caress Rin's cheek, and the redhead leaned to the touch. "I will wash the dishes, okay?" Then the brunette went to the kitchen to wash the plates.

The warmth from Makoto's hand left him in a trance, but then he quickly realized.

That damned fish is still there!

"Makoto! Wait!" He ran to the kitchen. But it was too late. He found his boyfriend eyeing the black colored food confusedly and Rin scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, I kinda failed on that one. I will throw it out."

"You made this too?" The green colored eyes keep staring at the food and he smiled. "Itadakimasu." To Rin's horror, the brunette ate a piece of the fish, scrunched his face a bit but then he turned at the redhead.

"Wh-what?"

"It's not good, but, if Rin's the one who made it, I will eat all of it. So, cook a lot for me when you have time." Rin's face warmed and he felt Makoto hugged him. The redhead leaned on the embrace, relaxed at the familiar scent of Makoto.

Rin lifted his head and noticed that the brunette was staring at him. He closed his eyes, letting Makoto leaned down to capture him in a kiss.

The kiss was sweet, and he was almost enchanted by it. But for some reason, a bitter taste filled his mouth, and then realisation hit him.

"Dammit, go brush your teeth. That fish really taste awful. I can't believe you ate that!"

"Eh? But, Rin's the one who made it."

"I don't care! Go brush your teeth already!"

"Okaaaay.."

Maybe he should ask Ryuugazaki to teach him about cooking. And if possible, he should visit Haru on his day off.

* * *

><p>an

please dont ask me about otps. XD cuz I literally ship them all.. Maybe I should make SouMako fics later in the future.


End file.
